Payment
by MadLuvBabe
Summary: Dumbledore and Harry are seeking the Horcrux in the cave (Half-Blood Prince). Here's what would have happened if I were the Dark Lord. He He. ***Explicit Sexual Content*** Disclaimer: Some initial dialog is directly quoted from the book. I do not own these characters or those sentences.


Dumbledore stared at the wall of the cave intensely as if it held some fascinating message. Finally, after two minutes of silence, he spoke suddenly, making Harry jump.

"Oh, surely not. So crude."

"What is it, Professor?"

"I rather think that we are required to make payment to pass."

"Payment?" said Harry. "You've got to give the door something?"

"Yes." Said Dumbledore. "An offering from your body."

"Blood?" Harry exclaimed, recoiling.

"Perhaps…but I think Voldemort may have wanted to make it a bit more interesting…" Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, letting his eyes flick suggestively down to his crotch.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way," He breathed.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, tapping his lips with one long finger and peering at the door again. "Yes, I don't believe there's any way around it. One of us must make the offering."

Harry squirmed in discomfort. He didn't see any way that this was not going to be extremely awkward. Dumbledore glanced at Harry's beet red face.

"If you like, Harry, you may go around the corner and wait. I will make the offering and call you when the door is open."

Part of Harry very much wanted to retreat and wait until this part of the journey was over. But then he looked at Dumbledore, so willing to make the offering and he felt like a coward. He took a deep breath and straightened his back.

"No, Professor. You said once that my blood was worth more than yours. It's stands to reason that my…er… _essence_ …would be worth more too, doesn't it?" Dumbledore watched him quietly for a moment before nodding. "Then I should make the offering. You can…er…wait around the corner. It shouldn't be too long."

After all he _was_ a teenage boy. He should be able to beat one out within a few minutes.

"Are you sure, Harry? There's no need for you to put yourself through this if you would rather not."

Harry steeled himself and looked at the stone wall. "I'm sure. I can do it. I want to."

Dumbledore hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Alright. I'll wait, then. Call me when you've finished."

The older man moved away down the passage way, leaving Harry and his rocky conquest alone.

Harry sighed. _What have you gotten yourself into, now?_ Figuring he might as well get on with it, he unfastened his robes and let them slip to the ground, leaning him in his pants and shirt. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Dumbledore was indeed out of sight, and then undid his fly and let his pants slide down around his ankles. The cool breeze raised goose bumps on his thighs and did absolutely nothing for his libido. He shuffled closer to the stone wall and closed his eyes.

 _Ok…Ginny naked…just finished a Quidditch match…heading to the showers…water dripping off of her body…soap glistening on her tits…_

Harry squeezed his mostly soft member through his undershorts, willing it to harden.

 _Then…Cho comes in…the other showers aren't working so she asks is she was share with Ginny…they wash each other's hair…then Ginny's hands start to wander. Over Cho's chest…she bends over and starts sucking on Cho's nipples…_

Harry was semi-hard by this point, his cock automatically responding to the stimulation, but the gentle lapping of the water against the rock and the hollow echoes of unseen drips in the cave kept bringing Harry back to where he was and what he was trying to do. Frustrated, he reached into his shorts and pulled out his cock. He began to gently stroke himself.

 _You're horny…you want this…come on, Harry…_

He rested his forehead against the cool stone, trying to force himself to be turned on. So deep was his concentration that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

He jumped when warm hands slid across his hips. He tried to turn around, but the hands held him fast.

"Relax, Harry," Dumbledore murmured in his ear. "Perhaps I can help."

"P-professor, you shouldn't…this is…" Harry's face blazed with shock and embarrassment but he was surprised that his cock began to harden faster at the Headmaster's touch.

"…if you can't do this, you can go wait while I do. There's no need for you to put yourself through trauma."

Harry's jaw clenched in indignation. If there was anything he _could_ do, it was _this_. "Maybe I…maybe I just…need some help…?" his voice was barely audible, but Dumbledore chuckled, his voice low and deep.

"I'm happy to help you in any way I can, Harry," Dumbledore stepped closer so that his front pressed into Harry's back. Harry leaned back into his teacher's delicious warmth. Dumbledore slipped his smooth, surprisingly strong hands around Harry's waist. "Just relax." He breathed softly into the boy's ear and wrapped his hand around Harry's dick.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip. He didn't know what he had been trying to fabricate earlier, but _this_ is what horny felt like. He was astonished by his own reaction, but as Dumbledore began to slowly slide his hand down Harry's shaft, Harry's eyelids fluttered shut in bliss.

Dumbledore squeezed gently, gliding his hand up and down ever so slowly. He squeezed a bit harder, just under Harry's pink, swollen head. He was rewarded with a bead of pre-cum. He caught it on the pointer finger of his free hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Mmm," he moaned in Harry's ear. "You taste delicious, Harry."

Harry shuddered at the wanton words from the Headmaster's mouth. Dumbledore's free hand came back down again, finding Harry's smooth, round balls. He squeezed them gently in his hand, the tips of his fingers tickling that sensitive spot just behind them. Harry moved his hips slowly, fucking in and out of Dumbledore's hand. As he did he began to notice a distinct hardness behind him, and it was far too thick to be the Headmaster's wand.

Emboldened by Dumbledore's hands on his body, Harry reached behind himself and found the hardness in the professor's robes. Dumbledore let out a little grunt as Harry gripped his dick.

"Oh, Professor…" Harry whispered, marveling at the size of Dumbledore's cock. He was no small fry himself; his dick was at least eight inches, and fairly thick. But Dumbledore's dick was so big, Harry struggled to get his hand all the way around it. Pure lust flowed through him and he began to dig in the Headmaster's robes until he found the button of his fly. With fumbling fingers, Harry undid Dumbledore's pants and dove underneath, seeking his prize. His hand finally found the hot, smooth skin of Dumbledore's bare cock, and he squeezed. Dumbledore's breath hitched and he thrust into Harry's hand.

"Professor, it's…huge!" He breathed.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I may have been blessed with some endowments, yes. But for certain tasks, it is almost ill suited."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

Dumbledore bit down on his bottom lip as Harry's hands continued to rub his stiff dick. Keeping one hand in a steady rhythm on Harry's cock, he used his other to bend Harry forward slightly so he leaned fully against the rock. He gently tugged Harry's undershorts down, exposing his pale, round ass. Dumbledore's mouth watered. He ran his hand through Harry's disheveled hair, then along his jawbone, running his thumb over Harry's full lips. Willing and excited, Harry parted his lips for the Headmaster's finger, and sucked eagerly on it.

Dumbledore shuddered as the boy swirled his tongue around his thumb. He tried not to think about what that mouth would feel like on his dick, lest he send himself over the edge. Far too soon, he removed his finger from the boy's hungry mouth. Harry began to protest, but then Dumbledore slid his now wet thumb slowly between Harry's ass cheeks and Harry forgot how to breathe.

Dumbledore slipped his finger between the round globes of Harry's ass until it found the warm depression of his asshole. Harry gasped. Dumbledore began to rub Harry's hole in small circles, jerking his cock harder. Harry shuddered and had to remove his hands from Dumbledore's dick to hold himself up as his legs shook with pleasure.

"Oh, Professor…oh yes…oh _fuck…_ " he exclaimed as Dumbledore placed the slender tip of his finger against Harry's hole and pushed. His finger slipped in an inch and Harry pressed back against it, reveling in the amazing new feeling.

Dumbledore groaned. Who knew the boy who lived was so cock-hungry? He wished more than anything he could feel the boy's ass, split apart by his dick. But this wasn't about _him_ right now.

He leaned forward against the younger boy's body and slid the length of his dick against Harry's ass cheek. He began a gentle but steady pace of fucking his thumb in and out of Harry's ass, while he stroked the boys cock and ground himself against him at the same time.

"You can imagine, Harry," he panted in the boy's ear. "-how much more… _intense_ it would be were I to use this-" he thrust his cock hard against Harry in demonstration. "-instead of my finger."

Harry's eyes popped open at the thought. He couldn't even imagine that monster cock sliding into his ass. He would be ripped in two. At the same time, it was probably the hottest thing he had ever imagined. He fucked harder into Dumbledore's hand, pressing back on his finger.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore…but I want it, sir…I want your cock in my ass…"

Dumbledore's blood boiled and he ground hard against Harry's, shuddering. "You don't know what you're saying, my boy," He warned. He'd been with groan men, seasoned cum dumpsters, who hadn't been able to take his full dick. There was no way this small boy could. But his eagerness was so hot, Dumbledore was almost tempted to try.

He removed his thumb from Harry's ass, much to Harry's disappointment. But Dumbledore simply spat on his hand and spread his saliva over Harry's hole before pressing his middle and ring fingers against it. Harry gasped and pushed back, spreading his cheeks wide for the welcome invaders.

He groaned, half in discomfort, half in ecstasy as the fingers popped inside his virgin hole.]

"Oh my God, Professor…Ah!" Harry cried out as Dumbledore thrust hard with his fingers, sinking them in up to the second knuckle. He flicked them back and forth against Harry's prostate and Harry saw stars. He moaned wildly, bucking back against the fingers inside him.

"How does that feel, Harry?"

"Yes! Oh my God, it feels so good, Professor!"

Dumbledore slipped his cock between Harry's thighs, letting the friction of the boy's legs provide him some relief. Inside Harry's ass, he gently pulled his fingers apart, stretching the boy's hole. Harry gave a sharp intake of breath, clutching the rock for support.

"What about that? Tell me how it feels."

"It feels…oh…full…it feels really…" Harry struggled for words, his mind warring between wanting more and wishing his Headmaster would stop. Dumbledore knew the feeling well, and leaned forward to kiss Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head to grant him better access and Dumbledore ran his tongue up the boy's throat to his ear.

"Mmm…so if this is too much…you really think you could take me?" Harry's face fell and Dumbledore chuckled. "Let's just focus on the task at hand for now, shall we? You have an offering to make."

Dumbledore resumed rubbing Harry's prostate, while he squeezed is dick harder and began to jerk it faster. Harry cried out loudly, clinging to the rock for dear life. It felt so good…he wanted it to go on forever, but he knew he couldn't last much longer. Already his balls were beginning to tighten.

Dumbledore knew it wouldn't be long now. But even though this wasn't about him, he couldn't deny himself one thing…something he'd been dreaming about for a long time.

Quickly, he withdrew his fingers from Harry's ass and dropped to his knees. He parted Harry's ass cheeks, exposing his pink, glistening hole. Unable to stop himself, even for a moment, he ran his tongue up that perfect crack and pressed his tongue into Harry's stretched entrance. The boys hole opened willingly for him, and with a touch of much practiced hands-free magic, Dumbledore caused his tongue to thicken and elongate inside the boy's body. He found Harry's prostate again and flicked his tongue against it, hard, stroking Harry's cock as hard as his could.

Harry felt his world explode. He screamed out Dumbledore's name, shoving his ass back against his professor's face and began to cum.

Stream after stream of thick, hot cum shot out of his cock, splattering against the rock. Dumbledore groaned into Harry's ass, and dropped his free hand down to his own cock. He milked Harry's prostate with his tongue, stoking the boy through his orgasm.

Harry had never cum so hard, or for so long. His legs shook and his vision blurred, yet still he came. He found himself sitting on Dumbledore's face like a stool, impaled on his tongue, and still white streams of jizz painted the wall. He began to feel a hollow emptiness, as if the cum was being drawn from his very soul. Finally, it was too much for him and he blacked out, slumping against Dumbledore.

Dumbledore withdrew his tongue from the boy's ass just in time to catch him and lower him gently to the cave floor. The wall of the cave shimmered, glistening with cum, and vanished, giving way to the passage behind it. Dumbledore returned his tongue to its normal size and smiled down at the sleeping boy beside him.

"Good job, Harry." He murmured. The boy's cock had yet to soften, pointing up at his sweet, unconscious face. Unable to resist, Dumbledore leaned down and licked up the length of Harry's dick. It jerked, a few more streams of cum dribbling out. Dumbledore slurped them up eagerly, reveling in the boy's sweet taste.

Harry moaned in his sleep and parted his legs, giving Dumbledore a full view of the asshole he had just ravaged with his tongue. The headmaster pressed his thumb against the opening once more and it slid in easily, the opening now relaxed. This intrigued the headmaster. He replaced his thumb with his middle and pointer finger and they too slipped in easily. He added his ring finger with little difficulty. Harry's hole gripped him tightly, but offered little resistance to his probing.

Dumbledore's neglected cock throbbed. He squeezed it gently, but he knew what it wanted. He glanced at the opening to the cave. He considered it for a moment before deciding that with the amount of cum the boy had covered it with, it would remain open for quite some time.

 _You shouldn't do this, Albus…_ he admonished himself, gently spreading his fingers in the boy's asshole.

 _Then again…he did say he wanted it…_

Dumbledore shuffled out of his clothes. He gently unbuttoned Harry's shirt and pulled it off, then tugged off his shoes and underwear so they were both completely naked. He moved forward on his knees until he reached the boy's face. He gently rubbed the head of his ten inch cock against Harry's lips. Willing, even in sleep, Harry opened his mouth and Dumbledore slipped in. Harry began to suck automatically. Dumbledore groaned. He couldn't get much of his cock into the boy's mouth, but the hot wet suction was still incredible. He thrust gently into Harry's mouth and reached around himself, inserting three fingers into his own ass. He removed his cock from Harry's mouth and popped one of his balls in, stroking his length. Harry sucked that too, and Dumbledore knew he could wait no longer.

He rummaged in his robes for his wand and uttered a spell that would keep Harry asleep. He knew there was little chance the boy would remain unconscious through what he was about to do. He moved back down between the boy's legs, and held one in each hand, bringing them up to Harry's chest. His hole winked alluringly and Dumbledore could wait no longer.

He positioned the glistening tip of his cock at Harry's entrance and pushed.

"Merlin's beard…he's _so_ tight…"

Harry's virgin hole gripped Dumbledore's dick like a vice. He spat on his own cock, lubricating it and slid in another inch. Harry let out a small moan in his sleep and bit down on his bottom lip. Dumbledore grinned. The magic would keep the boy from waking, but he would still feel every inch. And by that reaction, Dumbledore knew he was loving it.

He gripped Harry's hips and began to slide in steadily, watching the boys face for any sign of discomfort.

Harry's mouth formed a little "O" which stretched wider and wider as his asshole did, but his hips pressed willingly towards Dumbledore's dick.

"Yes…that's my boy…take that cock…"Dumbledore whispered. Harry's ass tightened on Dumbledore dick and he flinched. Dumbledore stopped, his cock only a few inches from bottoming out. But it was enough…far more than most men could take. "Good job, Harry."

He began to move, thrusting his cock in and out of Harry. Harry moaned and squeezed his eyes tight. Dumbledore watched Harry's cock throb and jerk.

"Mmm…you like that, don't you?" He murmured and began to thrust harder. He leaned forward, letting his body cover Harry's on the cold cave floor. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's head, thrusting deep. Harry groaned. Dumbledore leaned down and kissed Harry's soft lips. Harry responded automatically, kissing back. Dumbledore slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and Harry sucked energetically. Dumbledore groaned, feeling his climax building already. He was so turned on by this eager, beautiful boy. He thrust harder and Harry's breathy moans increased. Dumbledore could hold back no longer, and he rammed every inch of his dick into Harry's waiting ass, his hips slapping against Harry's.

Harry cried out and cum dribbled out of his hard cock. Dumbledore began to shoot his load, deep inside Harry's ass, moaning in ecstacy. He pounded hard into the boy, pouring out his seed so deep inside him that Harry's stomach bulged with each thrust. Dumbledore's body jerked in ecstasy and he dropped his body on to Harry's fully, barely aboe to breathe.

"Oh Harry…oh fuck…yes…that's my boy…you're amazing…"

Harry's body moved beneath him, his ass griping Dumbledore's cock and milking it. Dumbledore let out a helpless groan. "Oh Harry…please…stop…"

Of course, unconscious Harry paid him no heed, and continued to squeeze his ass around Dumbledore's dick. Dumbledore pushed himself up and began to slowly slide out of the boy but by the time his cock flopped out of Harry's asshole, it was already hard again.

"Fuck…" he muttered. "Now what?"

He knew he should simply wake the boy and hope the erection went away. But Harry was still squirming and whimpering on the cave floor, his cock hard and twitching, Dumbledore's cum streaming out of his ass. Dumbledore smiled as he got an idea.

"Well, I filled you up…I suppose I should let you return the favor…" He stood on shaky legs and straddled the boy's hips. He spat on his own hand and massaged it into his ass hole. His hole needed little prompting…it knew what it wanted. He lowered himself over the boy and gripped Harry's cock.

Harry stilled at the contact and Dumbledore pointed Harry's dick at his own entrance. He pressed it into himself and slowly slid down.

He drew in breath slowly as Harry's dick entered him. It had been a while since he had had a cock this big. Harry arched his back on the ground, pushing his dick deeper into his headmaster. Dumbledore groaned and Harry thrust involuntarily into him. He began to move on Harry's dick, bouncing slowly. Harry mouth opened slackly and Dumbledore frowned, guiltily.

 _I really shouldn't do this to the boy while he's asleep…_

There was the chance that Harry would push him away if he knew what his professor was doing to him…but he doubted it. Dumbledore reached for his wand again and muttered the incantation that would allow Harry to wake.

His eyelids fluttered and then opened, exposing groggy, confused green eyes.

"Professor…wha…you…" Harry looked up into Dumbledore's face, then down at his cock buried in the Headmaster's ass. "What the…?"

"If you don't want this, Harry, simply say so, and I'll stop…" Dumbledore watched Harry's face intently.

Harry was confused, but the tightness of Dumbledore's ass around him was intoxicating. Dumbledore shifted slightly to hold his balance, and Harry's breath hitched. He thrust involuntarily up into Dumbledore's ass. The headmaster groaned, his eyelids flickering closed.

Harry couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face. He moved his hips again, pushing his dick deeper into his professor. The older man inhaled sharply and gripped his own hard dick with one hand.

 _What the hell…_

Harry held on to Dumbledore's thighs and began to fuck up into his ass. Dumbledore placed both hands on the rocky ground behind him for support as Harry began to slam into him. He was surprised by the boy's vigor. It was a wonder he didn't have any pregnant young witches wandering around his school. Then again, maybe he did, and just wasn't aware…he should talk to Madame Pomfrey about it…

Harry's cock hit Dumbledore's prostate, bringing him firmly back to the present. "Fuck!" He cried out. Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't think he'd ever heard the man swear before. But now Dumbledore grunted and groaned with every thrust, shoving himself down hard on Harry's dick. His hard cock bounced in the air, slapping Harry's chest.

Harry wrapped a hand around it and stroked it, towards his own face. He suddenly got an idea. He raised his knees towards the roof of the cave and Dumbledor's cock shifted closer to Harry's face.

"Professor…hold yourself up on my knees…" he said breathlessly. Dumbledore pursed his lips, intrigued, and obeyed. Harry propped himself up on his elbows.

 _Perfect_. He opened his mouth and sucked Dumbledore's cock into it. Dumbledore gasped and Harry began to thrust into him again, fucking him and sucking him at the same time.

Dumbledore threw his head back in pleasure. " _GOD Harry!"_ He grunted.

Harry could barely get his mouth around Dumbledore's dick, but the man began to thrust forward, impaling himself on Harry's dick before shoving his cock into Harry's mouth, again and again. Harry fucked harder and faster, more turned on than he had ever been. Despite his earlier emission, he felt the beginning of another orgasm building.

"Professor," He said, letting Dumbledore's dick pop out of his mouth for a moment. "I'm going to cum…"

"Me too, my boy…me too…" It was true. Dumbledore could also feel his second climax of the day coming closer. He gripped Harry's head and shoved it back down on his cock, too far gone to care that it was less than polite. He had filled the boy's ass with his cum…now he wanted to fill his stomach.

Harry groaned around Dumbledore's dick, pounding as hard as he could into his ass. Dumbledore reached down and plunged his fingers into Harry's ass again, fucking in and out of his cum filled hole rapidly.

That was it.

Harry's body shuddered and he gripped Dumbledore's hips, locking his cock into his Headmaster's ass as he started to cum. He writhed, shoving his dick as deep as he could, filling Dumbledore's ass with his load.

Dumbledore could feel the hot cum splattering inside him and he lost it too. He thrust his cock into Harry's mouth, so deep that the head slipped into his throat. Harry gagged, but Dumbledore was already cumming, shooting his jizz down Harry's gullet. Harry pulled back as the salty sweet cum filled his mouth, and the next jet hit him full in the face. Dumbledore ground himself hard on Harry's dick as his cum covered the boy's face, neck and chest.

Finally, his body jerking, he collapsed to the ground. He let Harry's softening dick slip out of him, and rolled onto his back, pulling the boy with him.

Harry curled into Dumbledore's chest, his cum slick skin sliding against the Headmaster's. Unabashedly, Dumbledore brought his lips down to Harry's. Surprised, but willing, Harry kissed him back, dipping his tongue into Dumbledore's mouth. Dumbledore sucked his own cum from the boy's lips, letting his hands slide down Harry's naked, sweaty back and squeeze his ass cheek. With his other hand, he tangled his fingers in the boy's dark, messy hair. He pressed his forehead against Harry's looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"You did so well, my boy…" he whispered sincerely.

Harry grinned at the praise. "You made it easy, Professor. That was amazing."

"I'm glad." Dumbledore smiled.

"Can we…I mean, once we get back to the castle…I wouldn't mind doing more of that…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'd be happy to oblige. Right now, though, I think we're neglecting the job e came here to do."

Harry nodded and rolled to his knees. As he did, a flood of Dumbledore's cum ran out of his ass. Harry looked down in astonishment.

"What the…?"

Dumbledore flushed guiltily. "I…er…may have taken advantage of your relaxed state earlier…please, forgive me…"

Harry blinked at him. The thought of his headmaster fucking him while he was asleep was…really, _really_ hot.

"Well I guess it's for the best," Harry nodded towards the entrance to the passageway which had closed again during their fucking. Harry reached behind himself and pressed two fingers into his own asshole, scooping up some cum. Then he leaned over Dumbledore, kissing him deeply and reaching down to slide the same fingers into his professor's asshole. Dumbledore shuddered and groaned against his lips and Harry plunged his fingers in, then pulled them out, now wet with both his own cum, and Dumbledore's. Then Harry's stood, crossed on shaky legs to the wall and smeared his cum drenched fingers across it. The wall shimmered, and then vanished.

Dumbledore chuckled and stood. "Well…I had thought your essence was stronger. But maybe we're stronger together."


End file.
